


Endings and Beginnings

by KittensAndTea



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, additional tags too? Maybe, more ships will be added with chapters, oh well, these are gonna be really bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensAndTea/pseuds/KittensAndTea
Summary: Aka a bullshit title for...Fire Emblem support additions, rewrites, and write-ups!Q: There are a lot of these, what makes yours any better?A: Literally nothing; I have nothing going for me. Pls read and comment Ty!





	1. Chrom/Male Robin S

**Robin:** Chrom...

**Chrom:** Don't start, please.  
Lissa and Frederick just finished with me, I don't think I can handle another lecture.

**Robin:** ...

**Chrom:** I apologise, I know you worry about me.  
It's not a serious wound, only a nick really.

**Robin:** ...

**Chrom:** Is this the silent treatment?

**Robin:** ...

**Chrom:** *sigh* I swear I'll be more careful next time.  
Please sit with me?

**Robin:** Okay, but why?

**Chrom:** I consider us close, do you agree?

**Robin:** Of course, we're close friends. What is this about Chrom?

**Chrom:** I see  
...  
I think I'm ready to tell you how I feel, but I'm afraid you may not look at me the same way after I do.

**Robin:** Chrom, what on Earth are you talking about? I could never see you in I'll light.

**Chrom:** Save your words until after I say my piece. Then you can make your judgment.

**Robin:** O-kay?

**Chrom:** We have fought side by side for all this time, and only recently I've noticed you in a certain light. But I think I've felt this way for a while.  
Our bond is fast, and it sings to me whenever I look at you. And, Robin...

**Robin:** Yes?

**Chrom:** I think... No, I _am_... I'm in love with you.

**Robin:** Oh...

**Chrom:** Please, take this.

**Robin:** Your... Ring?

**Chrom:** Yes, and marry me.  
I don't care what people will think of it, of me, I care for you too much to have that affect my decision.

**Robin:** I... Okay.

**Chrom:** Really?

**Robin:** Yes, really. I just hope the consequences are not too dire.

**Chrom:** This is the best day of my life! Robin...listen to me...

**[Confession CG scene]**   
_You are the wind at the back and the sword at my side. Together, my love, we shall build a peaceful world... Just you and me..._


	2. Maribelle/Lissa S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lissa and Maribelle talk tea.

**Lissa:** *pant* That was *pant* a real workout...

**Maribelle:** Lissa, darling! Whatever happened to you?! You look terrible!

**Lissa:** Whaaat?! Maribelle, that's such a mean thing to say!

**Maribelle:** If you are expecting to laugh this off then you are sorely mistaken.  
*sigh* You have twigs in your hair, come here.

**Lissa:** Alright, alright!

**Maribelle:** Now hold still...  
There we go.

**Lissa:** Heh... Thanks Maribelle...

**Maribelle:** Now, you must tell me what you were doing, darling...  
It looks as if you were attacked by a wild animal!

**Lissa:** (That's not too far from the truth...)  
I'm fine, I promise!

**Maribelle:** Don't be ridiculous, we're too close for you to hide things from me.

**Lissa:** ...  
Alright... So I was trying to get blood from a grizzly for you...

**Maribelle:** Honestly?!  
Lissa darling, how many times must I tell you? That was a jape!

**Lissa:** Oh... Right...

**Maribelle:** Whatever possessed you to do such a thing for me, in any case?!

**Lissa:** It was to go with this...

**Maribelle:** Lissa, is that a ring...?

**Lissa:** Aha... Yeah... I, um...  
Wow I was expecting to give this to you over tea, not lying in the grass with sticks in my hair...

**Maribelle:** Lissa, darling, are you proposing that I marry you...?

**Lissa:** W-well-! Only if you want to!

**Maribelle:** Oh Lissa, there's nothing I want more.

**Lissa:** R-really? Gods, I'm so happy!

**Maribelle:** As am I, darling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how this one turned out... I feel like it's not ;; idk ;; feelsy??? Enough for an S support ;; hope you like it tho!

**Author's Note:**

> Okaaay so! This isn't my best work but I swear I'll do better.
> 
> Yes I will be taking requests at some point, no I will not do all of them; I don't like every single ship, and there are some characters I just don't feel comfortable writing. I probably won't write any of the Adult/Children ships that may exist.
> 
> That aside, I have a few pairings I wanna get through before I take any requests but you can still feel free to comment them! I'll add them to the list.
> 
> Like the summary says, I'll write S supports for existing C-A convos, C-S convos that don't exist, and maybe possibly rewrite a convo for you if you tell me why you don't like it. Maybe. If you have a good enough reason. Uh... Awakening or Fates are both good... Aaaand I think that's about all! Thnx for reading!


End file.
